Unknown Bonds
by Destiny's Fate 89
Summary: The gang meets a girl who is trying to become a priestess. They soon accept her as a member of the group.Then everyone begins to think Inuyasha has fallen for this new miko. But who is she... where did she come from. The answers will come, so will the end
1. Lia, the Wandering Priestess

** Unknown Bonds**

**By:Eyes of Destiny**

**Disclaimer: You'll never make me say it...*a mysterious hand holding a feather goes at my feet, tickling me till i crack*...FINE!...Inuyasha and co. are not mine...they're hers *Points to the hand. The hand drops the feather and makes the victory sign***

  


**A/N: Well this is my very first fanfic! Your reviews will be the upbringing or downfall to me writing more. Oh yea, and they'll give me great ideas for the next chapters. I hope you all like the story... WHAT are you waiting for... read the damn story, cause I know you are sick of me! He he he, gomen,I think I got a little impatient.. he... he... he... um..... on with the fic....**

  


  


  


  


  


**Ch. 1 Lia the Wandering Priestess**

  


**"Bye, Sato! Tell mom I'll be back in a week!'Kay."Kagome shouts, too in a rush to look back.**

**"Yeah, sure! Better be careful. See ya." Sato replies.**

**I'm surprised Inuyasha hasn't dragged me back to his time, Kagome thinks to herself as she jumps into the well.**

  


**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

  


**THUMP!**

**"What the hell was that!" a girl, who was leaning against the well eating an apple, said. She looks around the to see a huge backpack.**

**"Damn! I hate the landings." mutters Kagome from inside the well.**

**The girl looks down the well and sees, to her surprise, a girl about her age.**

**"Uh... can you help me. My name is Kagome, and I'm sorta stuck." **

**"OF COURSE! It is my duty to lend a helping hand. Grab my arm."**

**Pinning her feet against the well, she pulled out Kagome. Kagome then brushed herself off , and finally got a look at the girl. She saw a girl with pretty light brown hair, cut into layers. Her eyes were the lightest green Kagome had ever seen. She wore the oddest kimono. It was made from a light silky fabric that clung onto her every curve, which was very weird during that day in age. Wow, Kagome thought, She is so pretty!**

****

** "The names Lia," the girl says as she held out her hand,"I am a wandering priestess. Well, actually priestess in training. So.. um... what were you doing down there anyway?"**

**"Um... well you see I..ugh... fell in and....Oh Well its a long story I'll tell you later. So priestess in training? That's cool. What brings you here?"**

**"Well, the whole point in being a priestess is to go where fate guides you. So now that fate has spoken, I guess you could say, you're stuck with me until I help you out. What ever that is!" Lia then closely examines Kagome. " So any mental problems I should know about? Huh? Youkai I need to banish? Cause I can! I am the best of the....**

  


**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

  


  


**"Kagome, you stupid girl! Where the hell have you been!" Inuyasha says. Just then something caught his attention. He turns to see Lia. "Who the hell are you?"**

**"Why the hell should I tell you, if you don't have the damn manners to introduce yourself first. Oh wait you're just another stupid youkai! They don't have manners. To think you had the chance to prove me wrong. Kagome want me to banish this asshole?"**

**"STUPID YOUKAI?! NO MANNERS?! You bitch I am Inuyasha!"**

**"_Excuse me!_Inuyasha. The names Lia. I am a priestess."**

**"Priestess? You a priestess...Feh. You sure don't act like one.."his mind trails off to Miroku the perverted monk."Never mind I've seen worse!"**

  


**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

  


  


  


**Miroku had just walked up to them when he heard all the yelling. As he walked up, He saw something that made him feel like he died and went to heaven. A beautiful girl wearing the "best" kimono he's ever seen. *thumpthump* **

**"Well, hello there. My name is Miroku. And who may I have the pleasure of talking to?"**

**"Hi! I'm Lia, the wandering miko. Wow,has a ring to it doesn't it?"**

**"Miko, you say? Well, what do ya know. I am a..."**

**"Very perverted monk..." Sango interrupted. She had came just in to to here Miroku. "Hi there my name is Sango."**

**" Her name is Lia," Miroku said this dreamily.*thumpthump* "Lia, will you bare my childre... OWWWW! Oh well, it was worth a try." He said rubbing his hand.**

**"Sorry, but you had it coming!"Lia exclaimed patting her knuckles.**

**"all right, I've just made a great new friend!" Sango said humorously.**

  


**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

  


**"Feh. Whatever. Let's go back to Kaede's Hut. I'm Starving! You had better brought that Ramen, you promised. Wench." Inuyasha said walking away from the well.**

**"Of course, baka. A promise is a promise. Let's go. Lia, come with us. I guess you say now that _YOU'RE _stuck with _US_!" Kagome was beginning to get really happy all of a sudden. **

****

**"SHE'S WHAT!!! No she isn't. The idiot should have gone by now, she'll only drag us down... can we really trust her...uh no way 'cause..um.. Just No!" Inuyasha said running out of excuses. Actually, he really didn't mind. "Fine, but how can you help us?"**

**"Well, I have the power to heal, I can banish weak youkai, and I have a GREAT personality...when you are on my good side. You don't ever want to get on my bad side, because you won't live long."Lia trailed off with a rather dark look on her face.**

**'Creepy', thought Inuyasha.He brushed it off by trying to piss her off."Oooo! What is the stupid miko gonna do if someone pisses her off?_Banish _them?"Inuyasha setting up the bait.**

****

**" Ha! Ha! I know what you're doing and it won't work."Lia said sarcastically.Quick to change the subject sheadded. "But I do know that I have something in common with all of you. I _Hate _Naraku! I want revenge."**

**"What did he do to you?" Kagome jumped in curiously.**

**"He... killed the love of my life..." Lia answered wiping a tear off of her face.**

**"Oh god..truly I am very sorry." Kagome felt really bad.**

**"It's ok." Lia said."Well let's go to that hut you were talking about"She said deliberately changing the subject. And with that they took off. But know one saw the look look off shock upon Inuyasha's face,'Oh god It's like me and Kikyou, I want to know more I want to know more about Lia.'**

  


***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

  


**A/N: Well that is Chapter one of my very first fanfic. Plz review I could get ideas for up coming chapters. I really hope you all like it so far. And if you don't... well all I have to say is, DON'T get on my bad side....*Laughs EEEVVIIILLLYY* No I'm playing ^_^.**

**Well in the next chap. Lia meets Kaede and Shippou. They have dinner and an odd thing happens during the night. Something that had never happened before. What is it....well you'll have to read the next chap. Ja ne!**

** Destiny aka: that funny girl!**


	2. Kagome's Plan

  


Disclaimer: I.. sniffle.. do not.. sniffle.. own.. Inuyasha... and co.

  


  


A/N: Hiya guys!!! I'm back I hope you like this chapter. Wow! Now that finals are out of the way, and Christmas is less than a week away I will be updating FASTER! Hope you review, but I won't pressure too much, ^.^!

  


S.O.S = Side of Story

" " = Talking

' ' =Thinking

* * = Flashback

  


  


Unknown Bonds

  


Ch. 2- Kagome's Plan and Inu's Escapade

  


As they headed back to Kaede's hut, with the new member, Kagome noticed Inuyasha was more reserved than usual. 'I wonder what's wrong?' thought Kagome. She then made her way to the back of the group, passing up Lia with Miroku hot on her tail, and a pissed off looking Sango. 

"Hey..you ok, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, finally reaching her destination.

"What!?! Oh, nothing you nosy girl!" Inuyasha ranted.

"Well, Excuse you!," Kagome snapped, already tearing up," I don't even know why I care anymore! Kami, I try and I try to be caring, but I can't do it anymore!" Kagome was really losing it. Inuyasha had been keeping more and more things from her, and now she finally snapped." Inuyasha, oh great one who chooses to push me away...SIT!" 

CRASH! "Oi, bitch, what the Hell was that for?" A very confused and pissed off hanyou climbed out of a 4 ft. hole...

"Haven't you heard anything I just said..you know what nevermind forget everything I EVER said. It means nothing to you apparently...Kami, I'm going to see Shippou! At least HE cares about me!" Kagome was furious. She went into the hut and sat down next to a napping Shippou.

Upon hearing movement Shippou awoke. He saw the sadness in Kagome's eyes and asked what was wrong. 'That's it! I'll just start keeping everything to myself, that way I won't be hurt so easily!' Kagome thought. She then pasted an innocent smile and replied..

"Oh, it's nothing, but we have a new member. Her name is Lia, and she is really nice. So be on your best and no picking on idiot..uh I mean Inuyasha. Hehehe...ok?"

"Ok, anything you say mommy, oh my uh I mean Kagome. I'm sorry, Kagome." Shippou really wanted to call her that for so long.

"Shippou..if you really think I am good enough to be your mother...well then I would be honored if you called me mom. That is, if you want to?" Kagome replied, alittle afraid he might refuse the offer. She had already thought of Shippou as a son, but never really knew how he felt.

Shippou then flung himself onto Kagome's neck and yelled..

"Hai!Hai!Hai!...mom..." Shippou was so happy he finally had a mother again. Now all he needed was a father... 'Hmmm, I wonder... Inuyasha! Perfect! Besides Kagome loves him as he does she...' Shippou was then beginning to plan certain upcomings, when all of a sudden the curtain opened and in came the rest of the group....

  


  


-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-Kag's S.O.S-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

  


  


As the gang walked in, Kagome straightened out and began to act out her plan. 'Remember, act like nothing, but from here on reveal nothing.' Kagome thought to herself. While she thought she also noticed Inuyasha throwing nervous glances at her. 'What the hell is wrong with him? The old me would ask, but not anymore. This is going to be harder than I thought. I care way too much, but I will try!' Kagome's mind was on a role.

Just then Lady Kaede walked in with a bowl full of cleaned rabbit meat and some vegetables. She put the food into the pot that was over the fire. After Kaede did this, she finally noticed the people in her hut.

"Ah, Kagome how are ye this day?" Kaede said, looking at a troubled Kagome.

"I'm okay, just here. Oh! We have a new member, her name is Lia. She is also a miko... like me." At that, Kagome glanced at Lia.

  


-*-*-*-*-*-*-Lia's S.O.S-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

  


Lia stood up and bowed deeply. "It is an honor to meet you, Lady Kaede."

"Ye are a miko ye says? What village are ye from? Why would ye like to go along in the journey?" Kaede had a weird suspicion about this girl.

Lia was astounded."Um... yes I am a miko. I come from the village of Kuroyuri. (A/N: I think that's Black Lily.^.^) It lies within the eastern lands, and I seek to avenge my lost love. For Naraku slaughtered him."She stopped to rub her shoulder. "You, see made me watch his death. Only I was tied to a tree that had a spell of invisibility placed on it. Naraku then masqueraded as me and sliced Jin's neck." After that, she fell to the floor crying. 

  


-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-Kag's S.O.S-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

  


Right when she fell, Inuyasha rushed to her side. He began to cradle her, but he didn't see the shocked faces of his friends. Nor did he see the one face that looked sad.

'I can't believe it. Lia barely gets here two hours ago, and Inuyasha is all over her. I cried more than she ever will, and throughout all of them I was never comforted by him.' Kagome was beginning to breakdown when she thought. 'I cannot show how I feel!' With that last thought she began to talk...

"I'm not really hungry. I think I'll go take a walk. I hope you feel better soon, Lia." Kagome walked out of the hut, and down to a nearby spring.

  


  


-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-Inuyasha's S.O.S-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

  


As Lia fell to the ground, Inuyasha felt the sudden urge to comfort her. So he went to her and began to cradle her. 'Maybe the reason I care is because me and her are so alike. Kikyo and Jin were our lost loves. Later tonight I have to talk to her. I need to know as much as possible.Hey, where did Kagome go? Oh yeah, she took a walk...' Inuyasha went back to cradling Lia. 

  


  


A/N:Well, I guess I end it there. I am going to push back the Midnight conversation to Chapter three. This story is going to have a major twist, but it might also be short. Mostly because I'm working on an AU fic. I want get that out, but for now just read and review, please! I really hope you like this story. It gets WAY better. Trust me... ja ne!

Destiny's Fate 89 


End file.
